younghungryfandomcom-20200215-history
Juan Carlo Rodriguez
Juan Carlo Rodriguez was Sofia's boyfriend in Young & Mexico and Young & Mexico Part 2 until she broke up with him to be with Nick Walker. He is portrayed by Jose Moreno Brooks Appearances *Young & Mexico (first appearance) *Young & Mexico Part 2 (last appearance) Relationships 'Sofia Rodriguez' Ex-Girlfriend Sofia is Juan Carlo's ex-girfriend. They date in Young & Mexico after he serenades her as a birthday present from Gabi. Sofia falls in love with Juan Carlo and they are very happy together until Sofia must return home to America with Gabi so Gabi tries to smuggle Juan Carlo back to America so he and Sofia can be together, but when Josh helps Juan Carlo come and see Sofia, Sofia now has feelings for Nick Walker - the lawyer they found to help Gabi and Sofia get Juan Carlo to come to America. Sofia must now choose between Juan Carlo and Nick. Juan Carlo finds Sofia so different here - and vice versa - and is no longer attracted to her like he was in Mexico. Juan Carlo - unaware to Sofia - has already gone back to Mexico when she wants to break up with him and they are already over when she thinks she is speaking to him when Sofia is actually speaking to Nick about her feelings for Nick and that Sofia has chosen Nick over Juan Carlo. 'Gabi Diamond' Friend Gabi sets Juan Carlo up with Sofia as a birthday present after Gabi realises she has forgotten Sofia's 25h birthday. Gabi offers to sell Juan Carlo's items for him so he can spend time with Sofia. Juan Carlo is very grateful to Gabi for introducing Sofia to him and Gabi helps Juan Carlo to be able to see Sofia again back in America - which results in Gabi trying to smuggle Juan Carlo into the country - which doesn't go well. 'Josh Kaminski' Friend Josh manages to get Juan Carlo to America so he can be with Sofia. Juan Carlo is grateful for this until he tells Josh how different Sofia is here in America unlike in Mexico and that he no longer has feelings for her like he did in Mexico. Josh and Gabi help Juan Carlo go back to Mexico after breaking up with Sofia and after Sofia chooses Nick Walker over Juan Carlo. Trivia *Juan Carlo is Sofia's ex-boyfriend who she dates in the Mexico episodes of season 5. *Gabi tried to smuggle Juan Carlo into America. *He sells items on the beach as his main career, but also performs from time-to-time as a hobby/second job. *He no longer liked Sofia after he found her so different in America compared to Mexico and she realised she had feelings for anther guy, *Juan Carlo moved back to Mexico after Sofia chose Nick over Juan Carlo. *He plays the guitar. *He has the same surname as Sofia. *He didn't seem to to like America after being there for 1 day. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Reccuring Characters Category:Male Character Category:Season 5